Running Through The Stars: An XMen Fanfic
by MidnightSunshine21
Summary: Okay y'all, this is my first story with actual chapters, so, be nice! Romance will appear between the X-Men and my OC's. This story is the POV of my main OC. BeastxOC NightcrawlerxOC ForgexOC, rated T for labguage and blood.Wolverine and The X-Men story!
1. Chapter 1

Being a mutant is not all that it's cracked up to be.

"There it is, KILL IT, KILL IT!"

Living in constant fear.

"STAY AWAY FROM US, FREAK!"

I would not wish this curse on my worst enemies.

"DON'T LET IT GET AWAY!"

Being feared and hated because I am different

"YES! I GOT IT!"

Never being able to control your powers, no matter how deadly.

"Wait! What's it-"And constantly hurting the people whom you once loved.

"NO, PLEASE, STOP!"

I am a mutant.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And I would sell my soul to forget the things that I have done...

* * *

><p>"Logan!", shouted Storm, aka Ororo Monroe, as she burst through the doors of the large manor. "Come quickly, Logan, it's an emergency!".<p>

Logan, or, Wolverine, leader of the X-Men, came running down the large flight of stairs to see what one of his most trusted friends was yelling about. "Storm what's wrong?". Storm gazed at Wolverine with petrified eyes, and exclaimed calmly, yet a bit panicked,  
>"I found this young girl bleeding on the docks, Logan, we have to help her!" Logan looked at the young girl, maybe eight-teen or so. Her porcelain skin drenched in her own blood and covered in bruises and deep cuts. Her skinny jeans were cut and torn to the point where they didn't even resemble pants anymore, and her black t-shirt seemed even darker from the blood, which seemed rather fresh. Her glasses were cracked and broken around her round eyes, though they were closed.<br>"Get her inside, now, hurry!" Logan took the young girl from Storm and ran inside, carrying her in his muscular arms.

"I must say, I am rather impressed by her rapid recovery." Dr. Henry McCoy, or Beast as he is referred to on missions, was still looking over the girls wounds, which had almost fully healed in a matter of hours. "The cuts on her legs, arms, and face seem to have, somehow, healed to the point of just being a few minor scratches."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! Please tell me that she does do NOT have metal claw things sticking out of her fists!" Bobby Drake, or, the one and only Iceman, was surveying the girl that was laying on a table in the X-Men's medical station, grabbing her wrist and holding it up in the air, as if it were Bobby's own unwashed clothing that he had just smelled.  
>"Knock it off, Bobby, this is really serious!" Katherine Pryde, or Shadow cat, smacked poor Bobby on the back of the head and scolded him for his ignorance. "Ow! You know, Kitty, your constant abuse is a sign that, in my opinion, you may like-" At this point, Kitty was attacking Bobby with an extremely hard punch in the arm.<p>

Wolverine, who was completely ignoring the two "love-birds" looked over to Hank and asked seriously, "So, Hank, do you think she's a mutant?" "Let's just say," stated Hank sarcastically, "if she wasn't a mutant, then we would have a long lost relative of the Hulk on our hands." Logan just smiled and looked down at the young woman, not knowing what to think of her. 'She seems so young', thought Logan, while trying to block out the sound of Bobby and Kitty's constant fights, 'I would hate to find out that something terrible happened to her…' Logan didn't really like to admit it, but he does have a heart buried deep into his hairy chest. He cared about his team mates, his friends, and other mutants. But this one girl, this ONE girl had a sort of familiarity that Logan just couldn't put his finger on. As if… as if she was part of him somehow…..

"It's nearly been ten hours Hank, why hasn't she woken up yet?" Logan and Hank were still in the med-bay, twelve hours later. "I don't know Logan, statistically, by the rate that her wounds healed, she should have woken up hours ago."  
>"I could scan her mind to see if she is still in there, if you would like me to." Hank and Logan looked behind them to see the Xavier's Institute's own little physic, Jean Grey, standing in the door of the med-bay with her boyfriend, Scott Summers, Aka Cyclops, standing right behind her looking as over protective as ever.<br>Hank and Logan exchanged glances, then Hank stated gratefully, "Thank you Jean, that would be very helpful!" Logan then smiled at Jean and winked at her seductively. Jean of course, knowing that she must stay true to Scott, brushed off Logan's advances and walked over to the girl on the table. "You're all going to have to leave, though." said Jean, placing her left hand on the young woman's forehead, "it'll be hard for me to concentrate with all of you talking."  
>"Don't worry Jean, we'll get out of your hair!" Scott came up to Logan and Hank from behind and drug them both out of the room. All they could see before Scott closed the door behind them, was Jean smiling and placing both of her hands of the girl's face.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's been an awfully long time, do you think that Jean's okay?" Scott looked towards the door, though Logan could not see his eyes behind his Ruby red sunglasses, he could tell that he was sincerely worried. "Relax, Summers," mouthed Logan as he leaned forward in the waiting room chair, "I'm sure that Jeannie is perfectly fine-" "I saw how you tried to hit on her, Logan, stay away from Jean!" "What's wrong, slim? Getting nervous by the competition?" "I-"<br>"Hank! where have you been?" All of the men looked in front of them to see Lilac Spinster, Hank's girlfriend and newest member of the team, wrapped in a violet colored robe, and holding it very tight. "Lilac, I didn't expect you to be up at this hour, is everything okay?" Lilac had tear stained eyes, and as she looked at Hank, it was as if one could see relief filling her eyes full of hope. "Hank, I've hardly seen you all day long, I've been getting so worried!" "Hey, hey now, it's alright, I'm right here, I'm right here."

Logan watched as Hank held Lilac close to his chest and allowed her to lovingly cry into him. Lilac's hair was probably the most strangest thing about her, actually, her name pretty much sums up her hair. It was the color lilac, but it was very short, maybe to the middle of her neck. Logan knew that she had some emotional issues, seeing as though mother killed herself and her unborn baby brother, and her father constantly abused her, blaming poor Lilac for the death of her mother and unborn little sibling, so Logan tried his best to stay away from her at all costs.

"Well 'Tarzan'" stated Lilac longingly while looking deeply into Hank's subtle brown hazel eyes with her emerald green ones, "when you decide to take a break from saving the jungle, maybe you could visit 'Jane' in her tree house..."  
>"Oh for God's sake..." everyone looked over at Logan, who was lighting and cigar, not even caring that he just ruined the moment. "*sigh* You know Logan," Stated "maybe the reason you don't have a life is because you don't have a woman like Hank or Scott or, or like any self-respecting man for that matter!" Lilac then just walked off, but not before giving Hank a playfu little pinch on the cheek (and NO, not his butt cheeks!). "God," sighed Logan as he sunk back into his chair ", Hank, your woman is a real b-"<p>

"!" all of the men looked at the door in shock. "JEAN!" Scott did not hesitate with removing his ruby sunglasses and bursting own the door with his eye beams. "Jean are you-" but when they all looked at Jean, who was lying on the floor unharmed, they saw that the young girl was awake and... and smoke coming out of her hands.

Running through the Stars : Chapter One

* * *

><p>So peeps, what do you think? This story is probably going to have a lot of chapters so BE PREPARED!<p>

Reviews are highly appriciated, but please, no flames!  
>I just want to point out that the relationship between the girl with smoke coming out of her hands and Logan will NOT BE ROMANTIC, I know that I made it look that way, but it will not be. Please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The young girl on the table looked so scared, confused and yet… sorry at the same time. Her hand was still dispensing grey smoke, but her hands also seemed to be glowing a very incandescent blue. The girl looked at Jean, who was lying on the floor, then at Logan, Hank and Scott, who were shocked, but Scott looked absolutely furious. His ruby sunglasses seemed to grow an even lighter shade of red as he looked at what the comatose girl did to his beloved Jean Grey.  
>"Where am I?" Shouted the young girl as she got off of the medical table. To Logan's surprise, she stood at a good 5' 7" and her golden brown hair ran down to the middle of her back. "I said," repeated the girl in a much more irritated tone, "WHERE THE HELL AM I?" "HEY," exclaimed Scott as he was helping a dazed Jean off the ground, "we'll be asking the questions here-"<p>

Hank then cut Scott off and said calmly, "What Mr. Summers is trying to say is-" Hank was then cut off by Logan who asked "Who are you?"

The girl looked puzzled for a moment, putting her index finger on her bottom lip, and then admitting "I don't know who I am-" "Skylar." Everyone looked towards Jean, who Scott was still cradling in his arms like a sick child even though she was perfectly fine , "Your name is Skylar."

The girl then looked at Jean with disbelief nearly overflowing her ocean blue eyes and asked "H-How did you?…." Jean just smiled at the young lady, whose name had been identified as 'Skylar' and said, "I'm a telepath, I can read people's minds, and while you were asleep, I was trying to see if you were even still alive, you gave us all quite a scare."  
>At this point Jean had walked over to Skylar and put her slender hand onto Skylar's broad shoulder. Skylar then looked down at her hand and asked Jean, "What am I?…" Jean's smile just continued to get bigger as she explained to Skylar, "Don't worry, you're a mutant, a person who was born with a special gene in their DNA, your power seems to be… control of energy." Skylar just continued to look at her hands, then at everybody else in the room. She felt so alone and frightened.<p>

Hank saw this and took the opportunity to get himself acquainted with this strange new girl, "Don't worry," cooed Hank as he took both of Skylar's hands in his large furry ones, "all of us here are mutants, so there is no need to be so self conscious!" Skylar looked at Hank, she thought that he was so intriguing, he was covered in blue fur, hand very large hands and feet, but also seemed to be very intelligent.

"I've also pin pointed your age," announced Jean, "you're about eighteen or so." "I could have told you that Jeannie-girl." Logan was standing right next to Skylar now, hovering over her like a tall tree.

"Ok, back up a second!" proclaimed Skylar as she backed away from the group, "I don't even know who any of you are!" Everyone just looked at each other for a moment before Hank finally said, "Oh my Stars and Garters, how rude of us, let me introduce my friends and I." Hank then grabbed Skylar's hand and lead her over towards the group again, "I am Henry McCoy, but you may call me Hank, of course, you've already met Jean, that man with the grey T-shirt on is Logan-" "And 'Slim' over there is Scott Summers." Logan then pointed over to Scott who was still standing in the exact same spot as when he stormed in, looking as solemn as ever.

"Don't take it too personally," reassured Jean, "I think that Scott is still a little shaken up from the death of a teammate of his named Emma Frost, God I hated that woman…"

Just then a woman ran through the doors of the med bay, "Logan!" yelled the woman, "The Brotherhood is at it again!" Skylar examined the woman and noticed that she was very muscular looking and had white hair cradling her face even though the rest was a light brown. "Rogue, what's wrong?" Logan rushed towards Rogue in a quick haste "The Brotherhood is attacking a whole crowd of people at an anti-mutant rally, and it's starting to get pretty messy out there, Logan!" Skylar noticed that Rogue talked with a sort of southern accent and thought that it was actually very pretty.

"Come on, we have to go!" Logan the n ran out of the room and everyone seemed to follow him, except for Jean, who was looking at Skylar a little worried. "Logan," called Jean ", what should we do with Skylar?" Logan looked back at the two woman and stated, "Let her come if she wants, we may need an extra hand with this one!"

"Wait, what's going-" but before Skylar could finish, Logan grabbed her wrist and ran with her in tow. Skylar didn't know what was happening, but Logan seemed very serious, as if he was the leader of… a team or something. When Logan finally let go of her, Skylar saw that she had been taken to a jet hanger. There was a large black jet and standing in front of it were Hank, Jean, Scott, and a lot of other new faces.

One of the people seemed to be a boy with tan skin and spiked golden hair, another seemed to be a girl with long brown hair, but some of it were in pig tails. Then, there were two women with light brown skin, one with white hair and the other with Lilac colored hair. The one with the lilac hair seemed to have a bit lighter skin than the woman with the white hair, but they still looked absolutely beautiful.  
>"Wait here for a minute, alright kid?" Skylar looked towards Logan, who was already walking away from her. Skylar felt so clueless and scared, she hardly knew anyone here. Skylar looked around for a minute and saw that the whole group of people all had uniforms on. Some were yellow and blue, but a few were either gray and black or black and white. Skylar felt pretty out of fashion all of the sudden, she only wore blue jeans, a black T-shirt , Chuck Taylor's, and her glasses with black rims. She held herself until Logan came back, he had changed his clothes, though.<p>

Logan had replaced his grey T-shirt, blue jeans, and small cowboy boots with a yellow and blue uniform with a mask that was connected to the costume. "Alright kid, let's get a move on." "Logan, what's going on-" "By the way," said Logan as he lead Skylar towards the black jet ", call me 'Wolverine' when we get their, alright?" Skylar didn't know what was going on, so she just kept nodding her head and following Logan. "Oh, by the way, you can thank Storm for the new change of clothes."

Storm? New clothes? Skylar looked down at her outfit and saw that her T-shirt had a red X that was surrounded by a large circle. "Um…. Alright." Logan just smiled at the young girl behind him, she seemed so innocent, but then again, she was hurt pretty bad when Storm found her. Once on the jet, everybody seemed to all be staring at her. The woman with the lilac colored hair seemed to scowl at Skylar, but she didn't know why.

"Hey there, pretty lady, what's your name?" Skylar looked to her left to see the boy the golden hair turned his seat to follow Skylar as she searched for a seat on the large jet. "M-My name? It's Skylar…" "Well my names Bobby, good looking, but you can call me Iceman." Skylar wasn't very interested with Bobby's advances, she just wanted to find out what was going on!

"Oh, knock it off Bobby," Skylar then saw that the girl with the long brown hair was sitting in front of Bobby and saying ",she's obviously not interested!" The girl then looked at Skylar and smiled, "I'm Kitty Pryde." "Hi, Kitty."

"Alright everyone, we can continue with the meet-and-greet later," said Logan", but right now, we have to stop the Brotherhood before they hurt anymore people!" While Logan was talking, Skylar had finally found a seat that was right in between Jean and the beautiful woman with the white hair. Logan looked at Skylar, who was buckling her seatbelt, and asked "You ready for this?" Skylar hesitated for a moment before saying "I-I guess so…"

"Don't worry," stated the woman with the white hair, "we'll all do our best to protect you." Skylar looked at the almost goddess like woman and asked "Are you… um… a-are you Storm?" The woman smiled at Skylar and said "Yes, I am, and I must say, I am glad to see that you are feeling better!" "Thank you, and thank you for the new clothes." "You are quite welcome."

"Lift off in five." Skylar looked forward to see Hank piloting the large jet plane. "Get ready, newbie," said the woman with the lilac hair, " 'cuz I'm gonna blow your mind!"

Storm rolled her eyes and thought to herself 'Honestly, I have no idea why a man as sweet and gentle as Hank could end up with a woman as brash as Lilac is!'. "Lilac-" "Ah, relax Storm," ordered Lilac as she leaned towards Skylar, who was in the aisle next to her, "I'm just giving this little wannabe a rough time!"

Skylar had to admit, she was a bit intimidated, but not enough to actually admit it. All of the sudden, Skylar felt the plane start to hover in the air. Then the ceiling separated to create an opening in which the jet could go through. Skylar was looking out her window, amazed.

Logan saw how impressed Skylar was and smiled to himself. A girl as sweet as her should never have to go through what she had. Logan just looked forward and sat back in his chair, hoping that Skylar would make as good of a member of the team as he was hoping she would. He still couldn't shake the feeling that he knows her from somewhere. He, would have to think about it later, right now, he had to focus on the mission at hand, and how Skylar can prove herself to be one of the X-Men.

Running Through the Stars: Chapter two

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWO OF A BILLION AND ONE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD Review Please!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

After ten minutes in the jet, Skylar was starting to get very anxious for some answers. She looked behind her to see what Storm was doing, sure enough, she was sitting quietly in her seat and staring out the window. "Um, Storm," Storm then looked forward to Skylar ", what is going on, exactly?"

Storm smiled warmly at Skylar, and said, " Please Skylar, call me Ororo, and as for your question, we are the X-Men, we fight for a world that fears and hates our kind, but we do not care." Skylar didn't know what she meant by 'our kind', but she just smiled and looked forward in her seat again.

Skylar was starting to get a little sleepy, she closed her eyes but right before she fell asleep, she heard Logan say, "Dammit Forge, why didn't you just do these repairs while we were ON THE GROUND?" "Sorry, Logan, but it was sort of last minute, I heard the engine sounded a little funny so I figured-" "Just hurry up, and wake her up while you're at it too, bub!"  
>Skylar then felt a hand on her shoulder and a medium soft voice say "Hey….. Um… unconscious lady, wake up, please!" Skylar opened her eyes to see a man with black spiked hair, though it looked softer than Bobby's hair, a beard on his chin and a pair of brown goggles on his head. Although he was wearing gloves, Skylar could feel his hand underneath it, and it felt strangely cold.<p>

"Hey there, my name is Forge, sleepy head, what's yours?" Skylar looked at his hand for a moment, wondering why it was so cold, then said sternly, looking Forge in the eye, "My name is not-" "Yeah, I know, your name is Skylar, I just wanted to see if you were a wake or not." Skylar did not know what to think about this new man, he sounded young yet looked older. "Logan also wanted me to give you this, he wants you to be ready for the fight." Forge then handed Skylar a black uniform that had one long sleeve that transformed into a glove on the left side, and on the right side that was no sleeve at all. The top also didn't connect to the pants, yet, they were also connected to the shoes of the suit.

"…..Thank you Forge… I think…" Forge just smiled at Skylar, who was still a little confused about the 'gift' that was just given to her. "You're welcome Skylar, hey is it cool if I call you 'Sky'?" Skylar was a bit surprised that Forge came up with a nickname so quickly, but she was also kind of happy at the same time, so, she agreed to it. "Awesome, there's a dressing room over there Sky, I've got to get back to repairing the engine, it looks like the rotational override is-"

"Forge, something is starting to smoke!" Forge and Sky looked forward to see Logan trying to keep the smoke away from Hank so that he could steer. "Ah, shit, well, it was good meeting you, Skylar, I mean, Sky!" As Forge was walking away, Skylar couldn't help but notice that one of his legs was made out of metal. 'Wow,' thought Skylar 'I wonder if he was involved in a freak accident or something!' Skylar then looked over in the direction that Forge was pointing and went to go change.

While Skylar was gone, Lilac saw this as the perfect opportunity to see what the others thought about her. "Soooooooo," cooed Lilac, who was leaning forward towards where Rogue was sitting ", what do you guys think of the new girl, what's her name... Blaire?" Storm already didn't take too kindly to Lilac, but this was starting to put her on edge.

"Her name," explained Storm ", is Skylar and I happen to think that she is very nice!" "Yeah," added Jean ", I agree with Storm, she may have been a little beaten up when you found her ,Ororo, but I can tell that she is going to be a great part of the team!" Just as Jean finished, Skylar came out of the dressing room, dressed in her new skin tight uniform, which was actually pretty shiny, there was even a red belt with a black 'X' as the buckle.

"Damn, this makes me feel like I'm naked!" Jean just laughed and said ", Don't worry Sky, you'll get used to it, um… do you plan to wear your glasses in the fight?" Skylar put her hands on her eyes, feeling her glasses were still there, and took them off and put them in a little glove compartment on the back of the seat in front of her. "If you don't mind me asking, Jean, what fight is everyone talking about?" Jean looked at Skylar with a serious look on her face, replacing the smile and said "The fight between the Brotherhood and us, the Brotherhood is attacking an anti-mutant rally and we need to stop them!" "But aren't we mutants?" "Yes, but like Storm explained to you already, we don't care about what the rest of the world thinks of us, we help people in need, even if they wouldn't help us in return!"

"Get ready people, we're here!" Before Skylar knew it, everyone was out of their seats preparing for something big. "Hey," Skylar looked behind her to see Logan looming over her ", you do remember how you used your powers the last time right?" Skylar didn't have time to answer because the large jet that she heard the others call 'Blackbird' had landed on the ground and everyone was already running out of it Skylar didn't know what to do, so she just ran out of the door of the jet along with everyone else. Once she was out, though, she wished that she would have just stayed in there.

Sky looked around and saw nothing but blood shed and people trampling others to get away from something. Skylar wanted to see what they were all running from, and fast. All of the sudden, she no longer felt the ground underneath her feet, when she looked down, she saw that she was hovering above the grass. She didn't know what was going on, but Skylar knew that this was a dire situation, so he just went along with it and, tried her best to, fly to the cause of the mayhem. Skylar just continued to fly higher and higher until she was a good twenty-five feet off the ground. Skylar couldn't believe that something could cause this much pain, person after person dying, bleeding, and sometimes, killing each other to get away from something.

"SKYLAR," yelled Beast from a distance, "LOOK OUT!" Before Skylar could even realize what Hank just said, she felt a sharp pain in her left leg. "AAAAHHHHH!" Skylar didn't know what she should do, but, before she could do anything, she quickly fell to the ground, making the pain in her leg all the more painful.  
>"Well, well, well, Quicksilver, lookie what I just caught." Skylar, while holding her blood stained leg, looked up to see a woman with very light blue skin, dark blue hair, blue eyes, and a navy blue tattoo on her left eye who was carrying a large gun in her left hand. "Nice work, Domino," said a mysterious man with white hair, "looks like we just bagged ourselves a new little X-Man!"<p>

Skylar's vision was starting to get blurry, but she could still make out the figure of the man with the white hair and green jump suit. 'C'mon, Sky,' thought Skylar trying to motivate herself, ',concentrate…' Skylar then felt her right hand start to tingle a bit and then, it suddenly released a burst of blue light, which his the man in the stomach. The man with the with hair fell to the ground, gasping for air.  
>"Why…. You… little bitch." The man then got up and wiped some blood from his mouth, looking like he was about to kill poor Skylar "Quicksilver, don't-" "Go help the others Domino, NOW!" Skylar could see that Domino was reluctant to leave, but she followed orders, any way. Quicksilver then quickly placed his hands around Skylar's throat, and started choking the hardly conscious Skylar, but she still found it hard to breath with Quicksilver's large muscular hands around her throat, like a snake coiling itself around its prey.<p>

"Get your slimy hands away from her, Pietro!" Rogue came behind Quicksilver and placed her naked hand on his face, veins seemed to be showing up right to the surface of the skin, then Quicksilver passed out, letting go of Skylar's throat.  
>"Don't worry Rogue, I'll get her to safety!" "Nightcrawler, it's 'bout time you showed up!" Skylar couldn't see anything due to the blood loss, but she felt a pair of strong arms pick her up. The, she heard and 'BAMF' sound and smelled brimestone a second later.<p>

"Forge," said the mysterious voice, which seemed to have a much thicker accent that Rogue's ", this girl is hurt, do you think that you can treat her?" "Yeah…. I'm pretty sure…" With that, the mysterious voice disappeared with a 'BAMF' and Skylar was put down on to a table of some sort.

"Ah man Sky," said Forge, almost in a whisper ", your first mission and you've already gone and almost gotten your self killed…" Skylar opened her eyes for a brief moment and looked at Forge with a sarcastic smile, then closed them again, wincing in pain as Forge removed the metal bullet from her leg, with, what felt like, metal pliers.

"Sorry, sorry," Forge then removed then bullet quickly after realizing that Skylar was in pain ", let me see if the Blackbird has any knockout gas." "Wait-" Skylar said shooting up, but the lying back down because of the pain still in her leg "What?" "Who was that guy that saved my life?" Forge looked over at Skylar, and said "His codename is Nightcrawler, you'll meet him eventually, now put this on over your mouth and take a deep breath." Skylar felt Forge put something over her mouth, she took a deep breath out of surprise, and before she could do anything, she had passed out.

Running Through The Stars: Chapter 3


End file.
